The present invention refers to an axial bearing and particularly to a rolling-element cage for such a bearing.
In certain automobiles it is necessary to provide an intermediate shaft between the steering axle and the steering gear. Initially, a rigid bolt was installed, which was provided with connecting yokes on both sides. This, however, made the mounting of the intermediate shaft difficult since the connecting parts had to have the precise axial spacing of the intermediate shaft. Furthermore, axial adjustment was not possible, for instance, in the event of different thermal expansions. Upon occurrence of an accident, furthermore, the axial rigidity is a disadvantage.
It is now possible to develop such a unipartite shaft so that it is axially variable through developing the single shaft in two parts, namely a bolt which is slidingly guided in a sleeve. Instead of a sliding bearing between these parts, an anti-friction bearing can also be provided. In that case, a plurality of rolling elements lie in at least two axially extending races which are provided at circumferentially opposite or symmetric locations with respect to each other around the bolt and the sleeve. To prevent the rolling elements from axially moving out of their races, a cage may be provided. Such a cage has generally comprised a cylindrical body with recesses for the rolling elements. Such cage embodiments are, however, difficult and expensive. Furthermore, this cage, together with its rolling elements, might move impermissibly out of the central position along the shaft. Ordinarily, return springs are therefore provided in the region of the ends of the cage. But, these springs require a further additional expense.
Examples of prior art cages for axial bearings can be found in German application No. DE-OS 2,051,777 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,282.